gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188
Monkeypolice188 will be active on: Weekdays 15:00pm - 22:00pm, Weekends 9:00am - 22:00pm. (UTC Times) ' Welcome to my Talk Page! 'Please give me at least 10 hours to respond to your message, if no response is given within 10 hours, you may contact another member of staff. And please remember to start a new section, and sign off with the four tildes or press the signature button. NOTE: All questions will be answered on this talk page, so please keep checking wiki history for replies. ' 'RULES: 1) Harassing or offensive comments will be removed 2) Off topic will also be removed, and not replied 3) Please make a title, preferably one that summarizes your question or description. Page last edited on / / by }} ---- Romero Can the Romero hold four people in GTA IV? I haven't tried yet but the performance mentions that it can carry four people in VC only (that one I have tried). Since the Romero has been redesigned it looks like there are only two seats. SJWalker (talk) 17:20, March 22, 2015 (UTC) : To be honest, I'm assuming that due to it not having a coffin in the rear (unlike GTAV, which is why GTAVs rendition can only seat 2, due to it obstructing the two rear seats). Maybe you could test that for us, try doing a mission like Three Leaf Clover, that requires a 4-door car. :) (talk) | ( ) 17:27, March 22, 2015 (UTC) :: I'll give it a try when my computer starts working again. I'm at the stage in GTA IV where I don't think I need a four-door car anymore. But I'll still try. The reason I thought it could only seat two despite having rear doors is because the Surfer (I think) has three doors but can only seat two people. SJWalker (talk) 17:43, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ::: WildBrick changed it, but i don't think i can trust that being a true fact, it could be a guess. There's no way he tested that in such a short space of time. (talk) | ( ) 17:44, March 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Open OpenIV > Find vehicles.img > Find romero.wtd > Check hierarchy > Found only 2 seat dummies - seat_pside_f and seat_dside_f. Literally a 30 second job. 17:47, March 22, 2015 (UTC) RfP I have decided to apply for the temporary bureaucrat spot. Can you vote on the RfP page? Leo68 (talk) 02:21, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Chat? Hey Monk! Ever thought of joining the chat? It's fun and is a great way to meet new users and express opinions! ( ) 18:28, March 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : Never even seen it before, is it the thing on the right? Saying chat (duh)?. (talk) | ( ) 18:30, March 23, 2015 (UTC) : Yup. Just click join the chat and have fun! ( ) 18:31, March 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Administrator Election Please vote on the Community Noticeboard. SJWalker and 558050 are applying for my former position. Leo68 (talk) 02:21, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Category clean-up Be careful not to be completely GTA-V focussed here. This is GTA Wiki, not GTAV Wiki. I'm actually leaning toward agreeing with your earlier suggestion to have GTAVClass specific category names to distinguish between the game-defined categories and user-defined categories that have been in place since the dawn of the wiki to suit the earlier titles. Can't really use R*'s VC-Sports, VC-Coupe etc since it looks like it means Vice City when used as a category, rather than Vehicle Class. I think you'd have to spell it out in full: "Coupes Vehicle Class", "Sports Vehicle Class", "Muscle Vehicle Class" etc... I think that would work. smurfy (coms) 21:22, March 24, 2015 (UTC) : NO, you do not delete the old categories that applied to pre-GTAV vehicles. I'm saying there are 2 categories of vehicle category. The existing User-defined ones (which can remain), and the new ones you can create that match the in-game defined classes. Giving the new ones names that relate specifically to the in-game classification in GTAV distinguishes them from the user-defined lists. So the Voodoo could have categories: Lowriders, Muscle Cars, 2-Door Sedans and Coupes as well as a new one: "Muscle Vehicle Class". : Remember the main reason categories exist in the 1st place. They enable the reader to find related content. smurfy (coms) 21:38, March 24, 2015 (UTC) ::: I haven't really kept a close eye on what you have been doing but that sounds right. smurfy (coms) 21:20, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Rename Well, obviously. I ain't an admin so I cannot rename pages. That's why I put that template there. The correct name for the vehicle class is "Commercial" not "Commercials". 18:40, March 26, 2015 (UTC) : You cannot rename categories at all, not even admins, i wasn't refering to you... (talk) | ( ) 18:41, March 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Ah, I misunderstood it. Sorry about that. 18:42, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: I made a new category, so we can delete the old one, thanks for pointing it out before i started adding loads of pages :) 18:43, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Timesync It's gone. SJWalker (talk) 19:37, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles But the number of vehicle (including trailers) is valse: http://i.imgur.com/WQezhJG.png. Don't belive me, just look up History.MGgames100 (talk) 20:10, March 26, 2015 (UTC) RFP Please vote for my promotion! Thanks! Mortsnarg (talk) 06:01, March 27, 2015 (UTC) RE:Mission Appearences If we are gonna put the Mission Appearences template in some vehicles articles, then we have to put it in all vehicle articles by that logic. And barely any vehicle page have this template, the few ones that have are the pages for the vehicles added in the Heists Update. For this vehicles is easy to put this template, since they only appear in one single mission, now, are you willing to see in how many missions the Buzzard appears? Or any civilian vehicle like the Sentinel or Oracle or wathever? These are hundreds of vehicles that we are gonna have to check to follow the style, so we better just get hid of this template already. - [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 20:45, March 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sorry, I actually wanted to help you. I will not do that again.Hunter(Talk/ ) 17:04, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Categories If you can post the links on to my page I'll delete them. Leo68 (talk) 19:38, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :I put them on your talk page? Will that do? 19:59, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Deleted all but a couple - why keep the lower case Sports bikes and delete Upper case Sports Bikes, when you do the opposite for Industrial Vehicles. Where's the naming consistency? smurfy :::(coms) ::::I didn't even realise that. Keep them, I'll keep note of them, and transfer the content over, and then ask you to delete the opposing ones, tomorrow though :) Thanks. (talk) | ( ) 21:12, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: Crew logos No tricks, it just depends on the car. Any car that has modifiable hoods (vented or external blowers) normally only have a tiny logo applied. The Warrener and Glendale (I think) are the two that show it the biggest. smurfy (coms) 19:09, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Smurfynz_garage_GTAV_Buccaneer.jpg Smurfynz_garage_GTAV_Warrener.jpg handling.dat airplane info ;--------Aircraft------------------------------------- ; name mass drag boy centreofmass COM abs inertia transmission brakes steer wheel-traction suspension damage seat val mflags hflags anim ; A B C D E F G Cx Cy Cz Jx Jy Jz Tt Tg Tf Ti TCu TCd Tv Tb Tbb Thb Ts Wc+ Wc- Wc^ Ws+ Wlt WCs Wbias WMtL Sf Scd Srd Su Sl Sr Sb ArbF ArbB RCf RCr Dc Dw Dd De Pet Oil MsX MsY MsZ Mv Mmf Mhf Ma CARGOPLANE 38000.0 8.0 75 0.0 2.8 0.0 0.00 -2.39 0.84 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.0 1 0.001 1.0 1.3 1.3 140.0 0.05 0.60 0.01 40.0 0.85 0.80 12.0 0.10 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 1.5 1.8 1.0 0.50 -0.05 0.0 0.75 0.0 0.0 0.7 0.7 1.5 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 45000 0000000 400100 13 AVERAGE 20 CUBAN800 5000.0 8.0 75 0.0 1.8 0.0 -0.42 0.70 -0.30 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.0 1 0.01 1.0 1.3 1.3 100.0 0.05 0.60 0.01 30.0 2.15 1.80 12.0 0.10 0.0 0.0 0.5 0.0 8.5 7.8 8.0 0.05 -0.05 0.0 0.6 0.0 0.0 0.8 0.8 1.5 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 45000 1000000 400100 13 AVERAGE 20 DUSTER 2000.0 8.0 75 0.0 -0.4 0.0 0.00 -0.60 0.03 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.0 1 0.001 1.0 1.3 1.3 10.0 0.1 0.60 0.05 35.0 2.15 1.80 12.0 0.10 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 4.5 4.8 4.8 0.08 -0.08 0.0 0.33 0.0 0.0 0.8 0.8 1.5 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 45000 0000000 400120 13 AVERAGE 20 LUXOR 6400.0 8.0 75 0.0 0.0 0.0 -0.00 -2.50 0.61 1.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 1 0.001 1.0 1.3 1.3 140.0 0.05 0.60 0.01 30.0 1.15 0.80 12.0 0.10 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 2.5 2.8 2.0 0.50 -0.05 0.0 0.33 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 1.5 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 45000 20000000 400100 13 AVERAGE 20 JET 38000.0 8.0 75 0.0 7.8 -5.0 -0.06 3.20 -4.14 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.0 1 0.001 1.0 1.3 1.3 10.0 0.001 0.60 0.01 40.0 1.60 1.55 18.0 0.10 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 1.5 1.8 1.0 0.50 -0.05 0.0 0.6 0.0 0.0 1.2 1.2 1.5 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 45000 0000000 400100 13 AVERAGE 20 LAZER 8000.0 2.0 75 0.0 0.0 0.0 -0.00 -0.27 0.19 1.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 1 0.001 1.0 1.3 1.3 10.0 0.05 0.60 0.7 30.0 2.15 1.80 12.0 0.10 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 6.5 6.8 6.8 0.06 -0.06 0.0 0.6 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 1.5 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 45000 1000000 400100 13 AVERAGE 20 STUNT 2000.0 8.0 75 0.0 -0.4 0.0 0.00 -0.60 0.03 1.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 1 0.001 1.0 1.3 1.3 10.0 0.05 0.60 0.7 55.0 1.15 0.80 22.0 0.15 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 4.5 4.8 4.8 0.065 -0.08 0.005 0.33 0.0 0.0 0.8 0.8 1.5 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 -0.3 0.3 45000 1000000 400120 13 AVERAGE 20 TITAN 38000.0 8.0 75 0.0 2.8 0.0 0.00 -2.39 0.84 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.0 1 0.1 1.0 1.3 1.3 140.0 0.05 0.60 0.01 40.0 0.85 0.80 12.0 0.10 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 1.5 1.8 1.0 0.50 -0.05 0.0 0.6 0.0 0.0 1.2 1.2 1.5 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 45000 0000000 400100 13 AVERAGE 20 SHAMAL 6400.0 8.0 75 0.0 0.0 0.0 -0.00 -2.50 0.61 1.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 1 0.001 1.0 1.3 1.3 140.0 0.05 0.60 0.01 30.0 1.15 0.80 12.0 0.10 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 2.5 2.8 2.0 0.50 -0.05 0.0 0.33 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 1.5 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 45000 20000000 400100 13 AVERAGE 20 SPMED 1000.0 2.0 75 0.0 -1.5 -0.2 1.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.0 1 0.001 1.0 1.3 1.3 10.0 0.18 0.60 0.7 30.0 1.15 0.80 12.0 0.10 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 1.5 1.8 1.0 0.50 -0.05 0.0 0.6 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 1.5 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 45000 0000000 400000 13 AVERAGE 20 SPSMALL 1000.0 2.0 75 0.0 -1.5 -0.2 -0.00 0.89 -0.20 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.0 1 0.001 1.0 1.3 1.3 10.0 0.18 0.60 0.7 30.0 1.15 0.80 12.0 0.10 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 1.5 1.8 1.0 0.50 -0.05 0.0 0.6 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 1.5 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 45000 0000000 400000 13 AVERAGE 20 MAMMATUS 2000.0 8.0 75 0.0 0.4 0.0 0.00 -0.60 0.03 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.0 1 0.001 1.0 1.3 1.3 10.0 0.05 0.60 0.7 30.0 2.15 1.80 12.0 0.15 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 6.5 6.8 6.8 0.05 -0.08 0.0 0.33 0.0 0.0 0.8 0.8 1.5 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 -0.3 0.3 45000 1000000 400000 13 AVERAGE 20 VELUM 5000.0 8.0 75 0.0 1.8 0.0 -0.42 0.70 -0.30 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.0 1 0.01 1.0 1.3 1.3 100.0 0.05 0.60 0.01 30.0 2.15 1.80 12.0 0.10 0.0 0.0 0.5 0.0 6.5 6.3 6.4 0.08 -0.08 0.0 0.6 0.0 0.0 0.8 0.8 1.5 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 45000 1000000 400100 13 AVERAGE 20 ;HIND 8500.0 10.0 75 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.0 1 0.001 1.0 1.3 1.3 10.0 0.05 0.60 0.7 35.0 0.65 0.60 8.0 0.10 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 0.75 1.0 1.0 0.50 -0.15 0.0 0.3 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 1.3 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 52000 2004000 400000 0 AVERAGE 20 ;NAPALM 8500.0 10.0 75 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.0 1 0.001 1.0 1.3 1.3 10.0 0.05 0.60 0.7 35.0 0.65 0.60 8.0 0.10 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 0.75 1.0 1.0 0.50 -0.15 0.0 0.3 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 1.3 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 52000 2004000 400000 0 AVERAGE 20 ;SCAMP 2500.0 10.0 75 0.0 0.0 0.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.0 1 0.001 1.0 1.3 1.3 10.0 0.05 0.60 0.7 35.0 0.65 0.60 8.0 0.10 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 1.0 0.8 0.8 0.50 -0.20 0.0 0.2 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 1.3 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 52000 2004000 400000 0 AVERAGE 20 "Tv" section is what has the top speed (raw data, unaffected by any other variables) in km/h For example Cargo Plane has a top speed of 140 km/h, etc. etc. 17:51, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that's correct. Few other planes seem to be at 10km/h too. 17:58, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ::hind, napalm and scamp are betas. spsmall and spmed are either betas too or test handling (because they ("sp") end with "small" and "medium") ;--------Aircraft------------------------------------- ; name mass drag boy centreofmass COM abs inertia transmission brakes steer wheel-traction suspension damage seat val mflags hflags anim ; A B C D E F G Cx Cy Cz Jx Jy Jz Tt Tg Tf Ti TCu TCd Tv Tb Tbb Thb Ts Wc+ Wc- Wc^ Ws+ Wlt WCs Wbias WMtL Sf Scd Srd Su Sl Sr Sb ArbF ArbB RCf RCr Dc Dw Dd De Pet Oil MsX MsY MsZ Mv Mmf Mhf Ma VESTRA 5000.0 8.0 75 0.0 0.0 0.0 -0.42 0.70 -0.30 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.0 1 0.01 1.0 1.3 1.3 141.0 0.05 0.60 0.01 30.0 1.15 0.80 12.0 0.10 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 2.5 2.8 2.0 0.50 -0.05 0.0 0.33 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 1.5 0.5 4.0 1.5 65.0 5.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 45000 1000000 400100 13 AVERAGE 20 Anything past Dangerous Business Pack uses handling.meta (which is easier to understand than the lines in handling.dat - look for "fInitialDriveMaxFlatVel") MILJET 20000000 400100 20 AVERAGE HANDLING_TYPE_FLYING BESRA 1000000 400100 20 AVERAGE HANDLING_TYPE_FLYING HYDRA 1000000 400100 20 AVERAGE HANDLING_TYPE_FLYING HANDLING_TYPE_VERTICAL_FLYING VEHICLE_WEAPON_PLAYER_LAZER VEHICLE_WEAPON_SPACE_ROCKET 0 0 0 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 0.000000 18:07, April 3, 2015 (UTC) It's 10. 18:31, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Police Riot Now it makes sense. That link was causing confusion at everything. I guess that... that link wasn't changed since the game's release. Anyway. Good job. Camilo Flores (talk) 16:12, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Re:Image Done. DocVinewood (talk) 19:35, April 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: Xbox Live It wasn't working for about half an hour but then I managed to get on offline and after a while it loaded me into online. I hve turned it off and on since and it works fine now. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:52, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Lamar's Picador Tell you what, I'll film Lamar saying he used to own a Fugitive when GTA V PC comes out. Meanwhile, watch a video on the GTA V muscle cars. The Dominator doesn't sound like the Gauntlet etc. it sounds like the Ruiner, Phoenix, Vigero and (I think) Dukes.WraithOfALegend (talk) 20:26, April 13, 2015 (UTC) : I found out it's true, my apologies for the revert. You may revert it. I also found out the Dominator has a different sound to the Gauntlet, which I assumed was wrong, as they are in the same categories, and many cars sharing categories share engine sounds. Again, my apologies (talk) | ( ) 20:29, April 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: GTA V Hi Monk. I haven't tried it yet. I've got a job interview this afternoon so I'm getting everything together for that at the moment. I'll try it when I get back after the interview. SJWalker (talk) 10:58, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sure I will love it. I don't really pay much attention to the graphics, I look for the gameplay. SJWalker (talk) 11:17, April 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Walkthroughs - unnecessary. smurfy (coms) 21:43, April 14, 2015 (UTC) RE:Signature It's actually incorrect, but not in the way that you think. My full user name is 558050, I wanted to represent this full number in roman numerals as in, five hundred and fifty-eight thousand and fifty. The problem however is that roman numerals only go up to 3999 (MMMCMXCIX), theres no symbol to 4000 and above. The way that they found to represent numbers above that was by putting a line above the previous symbol, so: _ IV = 4000 _ V = 5000 _ XL = 40000 _ _ IV = 4000000 Each line that you put above a number multiple him by one thousand. The correct way to write 558050 in roman would be: ___ DLVMMML But I don't know how to put that line above the DLV! So I ended up with DLVIII = 558 and L = 50. But theres no way to represent 0 in roman numerals, so they normally leave an space between the symbols: DLVIII L. So yeah, even this way my signature is still kind of wrong. XD But I thought that It looked better with all then together, so I went this way. I could also go with DX LXXX L, as in 55 80 50, but I think it looks too long. What do you prefer? - [[User:558050|'DLVIIIL']] Talk 17:31, April 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Deleting Pages :I changed. Let's see how it looks. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 17:42, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello, Moneypolice188 Thanks for getting in touch. We have recently authenticated our account with Wikia to ensure the community are aware that this is the only official Rockstar representative on Wikia. In addition, the administration rights were removed as the Wikia community team preferred the current admin staff to work on the GTA Wikia without our team making direct changes - any changes on that decision is yet to be decided. We will use the function you've advised when required and removal of specific content will made whenever an infringement has been detected. I appreciate your support on the matter. Ryan Jackson (TIER 2 Press Management) Rockstar North RE: Template I'll do it later (unless someone beats me to it). Currently busy playing the PC version :p 16:16, April 16, 2015 (UTC) RE: Template He said he would do it, just wait a bit more. In any case, it doesn't really matter if we add the templates before or after that, as the articles will be updated automatically when/if the template is changed. Cheers. DocVinewood (talk) 15:47, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Whoops Westside JDM (talk) 17:29, April 18, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, I just thought it would be a good idea to describe what kind of aircraft they were